


The Wedding Present

by queuedepoisson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Fake Marriage, Feminization, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuedepoisson/pseuds/queuedepoisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Because of the whole Mrs. Horan thing Liam joked about, Niall buys Liam nice lace lingerie as a "wedding gift." Liam, of course, plays along but somewhere along the line he realises that he likes to wear them for real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Present

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing a one-shot in this fandom, first time responding to a prompt, and it feels like the dirtiest thing I've written so far but I had fun! Thank you to Kelty for being my test audience, even when things aren't in her fandom, and Emily, for proofing things even when they aren't for her preferred pairing.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I'm still in the middle of writing a ~70k footie AU fic so breaks like this help a lot. (Also, for that fic, I'm looking for someone to britpick so if you want to volunteer... find me on tumblr at http://louisthisisallyourfault.tumblr.com/ )

Per usual, Liam could hear Niall around the corner of the stadium tunnel before he saw him, laughing loudly at some joke with one of the roadies. "Payno!" Niall jogged up to Liam and collided into him with an arm over his shoulder that Liam slouched to fit under. "I thought you were going to break Twitter once and for all last night. Did you have fun with your game yesterday, Mrs. Horan?"

Liam scoffed. "Yesterday? Who said it was over?" Liam had expected better commitment to a prank that had turned out so well.

"That's good to hear since I bought you a wedding gift." Niall pulled a small pink bag from behind his back. "I somehow missed the whole ceremony part but that happens in Irish weddings sometimes, thought I'd make it up to you."

Liam burst into laughter, doubled over at the dainty bag. That was more like the Niall he expected. He dug through the pale tissue paper to pull out a pair of white knickers, satin in the front, lace across the backside, and more lacy trim around the edges. "You went out and bought these? Promise you didn't just grab a pair that got thrown on stage."

"Cross my heart. Made a special trip in the morning and everything. Nothing but the best for my missus." Niall's smile was big and goofy, going along with the joke easily. He made his point further, pulling Liam in for a kiss on the cheek.

Liam looked at the soft handful of fabric in his fingers. "I'm not exactly sure these are my size, but they are a lovely gift."

"There's an easy way to find out if they fit." Niall waggled his eyebrows but couldn't quite keep a straight face.

"Horndog of a husband, I've got." Liam pushed Niall's snapback down over his eyes and pushed him away, shoving the lacy panties back in the bag. "Back to work with you then. I'll see you for sound check in a few."

Niall kept down the hallway, laughing, leaving Liam with the small bag. He went to the dressing room and put it on the bottom of his duffel, covered with clothes and towels. Funny as the joke was to him and Niall, Liam would rather no one else found them.

\---

Liam was alone in his hotel room, still buzzing from the show, even after a movie with the other lads. 3 AM came and went and the boredom of just laying there was killing him.

All of a sudden, he remembered Niall's gift and thought of a great idea, or at least great in his sleep-deprived opinion. Something to keep the joke going just a bit longer. He got the bag out to study the frilly knickers more closely than he had earlier. When he stretched the waistband, it looked like they likely would go on.

Liam had to strip all the way down, leaving only his vest on, if he was going to find out for sure though. He couldn't stop giggling madly, all by himself, trying to pull the panties over his thighs. This was going to make a great picture, he thought, as he hopped a little, pulling them over his arse and smoothing the top. Niall was going to crack up when he saw this.

When he looked in the full-length mirror propped against the wall in the corner, he could see that they did fit and, in fact, looked perfect on him. He twisted to try and see his bum and oh. That definitely looked different from normal. He stood on his tip toes, as if he was wearing heels, and his arse looked even better. Round and pert in a way his briefs never made him look.

It wasn't until he turned back around to take a picture that he realized he had gotten stiff. That wasn't what he was expecting so the selfie would have to wait. He slid the knickers back off, not thinking too much about the connection between his arousal and the lacy underthings. It was just late and his subconscious must have been wandering. Instead, he crawled into bed without bothering to put his boxers or trackies back on to try once more to fall asleep.

When Liam still couldn't, he took advantage of already being half hard and stroked himself to fully erect. He pulled some porn up on his laptop, just a random website, and wanked quickly, hoping it would help him relax. It did the trick and after a quick cleanup, he was satisfied enough to finally fall asleep.

\---

Liam wasn't even dressed as he threw items in his bag the next morning. He was rushing to make it to the bus, having overslept, when he picked up the knickers from the floor. If he packed them with everything else, there was a good chance Louis or Zayn would find them, looking for a clean hoodie or something. That seemed like a risk not worth taking so instead he pulled them back on and grabbed a regular pair of jeans and a t-shirt. No one would find them that way.

\---

Liam wasn't expecting how the panties would make him feel last night and he definitely hadn't expected how they made him feel through the day. He was hard just from walking around, sitting to eat breakfast, anything. Every move was enhanced by them, the soft material rubbing against him.

His cock was aching by the time everyone settled down for a pre-show kip in the bunks. He was laying in his bunk as well, but couldn't possibly sleep, even after the trouble he'd had the night before. There was no way to ignore being this turned on for this long. Liam started rubbing himself under his jeans but over the panties before he could really think about it, so desperate for more friction.

Without porn in front of him, his mind brought up images on its own. He couldn't stop thinking about the way the lace felt across his arse and then how he wished Niall could see how good his gift looked on him.

He pictured Niall appreciating the panties, running his hands over Liam's arse, sliding his fingers across the lace. Niall pulling them down and rubbing his bared skin, roughly pulling Liam against him by his hips. Liam's chest was heaving and he tried to think of anything else but he was coming over his hand at the idea of Niall pulling the flimsy material aside and fucking him and – Jesus Christ, Liam had no idea where all those thoughts had come from.

Liam literally shook from coming so hard and he laid there trying to figure out what to do, both in the immediate future and with this new discovery. He needed to get to the small bathroom to rinse the panties, soaked with his come now. Once he managed that and a cramped shower for himself, he had no choice but to put them back on so no one would see. In the longer term, Liam would need more than one pair to keep this up if he wanted. And for orgasms like that, the thought of continuing was definitely worthwhile. But was it the panties, Niall, or a combination of the two that got him so turned on?

\---

It was two hours to showtime and everyone was busy somewhere, Zayn with Lou, trying to get his hair to stand up just how she wanted, Harry and Louis bickering over health food or junk food for dinner. Liam was hoping to run into Niall naturally as he wandered the hallways and he was pleasantly surprised when Niall crashed into him from behind. He continued to push them forward with an arm across Liam's back.

Liam greeted him nonchalantly, "Husband."

Niall looked a bit confused but played along, "Wife."

"Now that we've got this wedding business out of the way, I wondered if you had put any thought towards the honeymoon." Liam tried to stay light and jokey, smile relaxed, but he was nervous. "Or you know, honeymoon gifts, at least."

"Greedy, aren't you? But, uh, isn't the gag over? Like you changed everything again?" Niall asked tentatively, trying to figure out where Liam was leading this conversation.

Liam's face turned a bit more serious despite his best efforts. "Uh, yeah, I did, more or less. But do you want it to be over?"

Niall still didn't look any more sure of what was going on but he stopped walking and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, facing him. "I don't recall signing any divorce papers."

"Good." Liam took a deep breath before tugging the elastic on his athletic shorts away and down slightly, creating a view only Niall could see. Liam's cock strained against the white satin, a small wet spot darkening the material.

Niall tried to work his mouth and settled for licking his lips when no words came. Liam pulled his waistband back up before anyone passed them.

"Okay, honeymoon present," Niall reiterated, still a bit dumbstruck. "I will definitely take care of that then. Happy wife, happy life, and all."

Liam smiled shyly and went to turn but Niall pulled him in again and whispered, "Are you going to wear those during the show?"

"Do you want me to?" Liam didn't raise his voice much louder, trembling.

Niall managed a nod, licking his lips again. Liam assumed it was nerves, but there was something in Niall's stare that looked hungry for him, for Liam. He was twice as hard now as before, not just from wearing the knickers but from Niall knowing he was wearing them. He was going to have to jerk off again before the show.

Liam found a family-sized bathroom and leaned against the door as he let his cock free, lacy elastic pressed against the base of his balls. He stroked hard but, having come about three hours ago, it wasn't enough. He slid the panties further down his thighs and spread his legs farther as he leaned back. There was enough precome to slick up one of his fingers and he reached back. He hardly ever did this but desperate times called for desperate measures and his cock throbbed with the need for release. Besides, if he was really having those thoughts about Niall, he figured now was a good time to reacquaint himself with the feeling.

After making it past the tight ring of muscle, his finger slid in the rest of the way easily. He wasn't as coordinated stroking his cock with the opposite hand but that didn't matter as he curled his finger inside himself. It felt like he was just brushing where he wanted to reach but it was enough to leave him breathless.

Liam let himself picture it again, Niall's fingers stretching him followed by his cock splitting him open. What made the difference was there was a chance, no matter how small, that it could really happen, based on Niall's reaction to Liam in the panties.

Maybe he was just being a mate, since the way Liam exposed himself made it clear it was no longer a joke. Helping Liam with a problem he had inadvertently caused. But then Liam remembered that hungry look and the way Niall couldn't quite take a full breath.

That made it seem more likely that, just maybe, the fantasy in Liam's head could become reality. He didn't know how long he'd have to wait, but he didn't care. The thought of it brought him over the edge, more than his fingers inside himself or the fist around his dick, and Liam shot over his stomach in pulsing spurts. His white t-shirt was soiled, but walking around shirtless wasn't too unusual for him or the other lads and it was better than having to wash the panties again.

He pulled the shirt over his head and quickly rinsed off any remainder on his skin. It had the added effect of cooling him down and he thought he'd finally be able to concentrate for the rest of the night.

\---

The feeling of performing for a stadium of people was so overwhelming, Liam could barely feel his body sometimes, which meant he wasn't thinking about the way the panties felt against him for much of the night. That was good because thinking too much about the sensation of the satin against his cock would leave him with an embarrassing mishap to take care of. But then Niall would look over at him with a quick wink and Liam would feel a bit lightheaded.

Other times, when he was on stage, he felt more connected to every part of himself, music going through him into the floor through his feet. His dancing might be silly sometimes, but he never felt as sexy as he had tonight, hips grinding forward just this side of decency. His normal post-show high was smashed together with hours of arousal and he couldn't bear to sit still.

Liam bounced into the green room, not ready to slow down. If he could get at least two of the other lads to agree, he was sure security would let them go downtown to a club or something where he wouldn't have to stop moving. Louis and Zayn were already ahead of him, splayed out on the couch while texting a friend about the best places in town.

Niall filtered into the room last, taking the extra time to remove his wireless pack for the guitar that the others didn't have to bother with. Liam was about to tug on Louis' hair, something to fidget with while they made up their minds but then Niall gestured for him to come over with a tilt of the head and a smirk.

Liam walked over. "Alright?" he asked carefully, wondering if the day's revelations were already going to backfire on him.

Niall reassured him with a quick nod of the head. "Yeah, yeah. Just, you guys were talking about going out and I wondered if you'd rather stay back with me. Watch the match from earlier, yeah?"

Liam stared for a moment, brows knit together, trying to interpret Niall's comment. Niall nodded in response to the unasked question. "Already?"

"Yeah, if you still…" Liam cut him off, trying to signal yes, absolutely, now please with a discreet nod, practically holding his breath to keep himself in check.

"Footie sounds great. Let's do that. Just gonna take a quick shower here and then we can head back. You'll let the others know?"

Niall had a much better poker face about the whole thing, probably because his half-hard dick wasn't straining against a pair of silky knickers. That was a terrible thought to have because then Liam wondered about the exact state of Niall's dick. This was happening. Niall didn't just hand a bag off quickly like he would have if he thought he was just doing Liam a favor. He didn't make any further jokes, like this was an elaborate prank. It seemed to follow that Niall at least wanted to see him wearing his gifts, if nothing further.

Liam rushed through the quickest shower of his life, grabbing a pair of jogging bottoms and a vest from his gym bag to change into while still in the stall. He balled the white panties in one of the pockets, and didn't bother with pants, hoping the bottoms were loose enough to conceal the way he couldn't quite calm down.

Liam started to get nervous again as he headed back out, but there was Niall, leaning on the wall in a fresh white tee and looser jeans than he had worn on stage. They looked like any other time they had gone back to the hotel to watch a film or hang out. No one could see Liam's buzzing energy except Niall, who put a hand on his bouncing knee on the van drive over. It helped.

They both were quiet through the ride, staring out the window as the streetlamps alternately lit up the interior in yellow light and then darkness. It was late enough that the crowd was small at the hotel and they were reasonably satisfied with the small waves Liam and Niall offered up. It was a race to the lift and then they could breathe. Niall's reaction to the closed private space was to break the silence but he rambled on about mostly nothing, the show, something stupid Josh had done, some of the fan signs. Liam nodded appropriately but was distracted by the effort he was putting into not having a tent in his joggers.

Liam felt like he was losing that battle with each step he took towards his hotel room, Niall beside him until he turned and ran off in the opposite direction. There was a moment of panic but Niall called out, "Just need to stop in my room real quick. It'll just be a second."

Unlocking his door by himself, Liam tried another set of deep breaths to calm down. That worked a little. Enough that Liam sat at the end of the bed long enough to toe his trainers off but then he was back up and pacing. He fixed a glass of water but never drank it. He sat again to pull his socks off but as soon as he was done, he couldn't bear to be still. Liam wondered if this is what Louis felt like all the time, fidgety and bottled up.

Finally, after what felt like an hour had passed by in seven minutes, Liam heard Niall's rapid knock on the door. When he opened it, Niall was just as he had been before except now he was holding a small department store bag. This one was a more discreet black, but also was bigger than the previous gift bag.

Liam probably looked a bit deer-in-headlights by the way Niall stood there smirking at him before pushing his way into the room. Liam followed him into the room and a look of hesitation crossed Niall's face for a second before Liam smiled at him. It never felt like barging in when it was one of the other boys taking over Liam's hotel room and Liam was so distracted he might have left Niall standing there all night.

Niall set the bag on the foot of the bed and, with a flourish, said, "My lady asks, she receives." There was still a laugh with it, that they could treat this as a joke still if Liam just went along with it.

Liam half-smiled again but he couldn't shake how very serious he felt about it, rubbing his sweaty palm on his thigh and suddenly reminding himself of the white knickers in his pocket. "How – how did you get ahold of something, already?"

Niall grinned wider. "We have runners who are only too happy to help when you tell them there is a special someone who is only around for one night. Mrs. Horan came into my life quickly, how do I know how long she'll stay?"

Liam let out a dry laugh, sticking his tongue between his teeth, but didn't say anything else.

Niall raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to see?" Liam nodded.

Niall turned towards the bed and dropped a handful of logoed tissue paper to the floor. He pulled out three pairs of panties and laid them out on the duvet: a baby-pink all lace pair, a hot pink thong, and a aqua blue pair similar to the white ones he had already given Liam, satin in the front with lace over the bum.

Liam knew he was blushing as he stared at them. Niall had really done it. Liam got a little dizzy thinking about how he had gone from never having wore something satin in his life to having four pairs of silky underthings of his own in barely two days. "They're all good but, uh, can I have that pair right now? The blue ones."

"Glad you like them." Niall handed them over slowly. Liam didn't grab them until he had dropped his joggers to the floor, thinking only after the fact that he had done it with Niall right there. All shame had left him right now, too eager and turned on to care. Liam went to look at himself in the long mirror in the corner of the room.

Liam adjusted himself and was studying his reflection when Niall walked up experimentally behind him. He was still in his trainers while Liam was barefoot, making their height more equal than normal, and more importantly, lining Niall's jean flies almost directly against Liam's arse as he moved in closer.

Careful, Niall slid a hand over Liam's hip and, when Liam responded positively with a ragged breath, towards the center, over Liam's hard cock. Slowly, Niall pressed Liam back into him. His other hand ran over the lace backside, just like in Liam's fantasy, appreciating all he saw. He almost whispered into Liam's shoulder, "Can I tell you how pretty you look?"

"Mmm." Liam had been staring at himself, and then at the floor, but he forced himself to make eye contact with Niall in the mirror.

"God, you look so pretty in these. Your arse is goddamn gorgeous, I just want to – " Liam pushed back against him, a reflex as Niall moved his hand over Liam's cock and rested his fingers right under the hem of Liam's top, cool on Liam's hot skin. Niall's breath caught in his throat but he held Liam's gaze in the mirror. "Liam Payne Horan," he started with faux indignation. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get me to fuck you."

Liam's chin dropped against his chest, unable to look at Niall any more as his cheeks reddened. It took a conscious effort to breathe in and out instead of collapsing into Niall's arms. Was it as simple as saying yes? Niall took the hand roaming over his arse and moved it over Liam's, pulling their hands together, fingers locked, up to Liam's chest. "Is that what you want?" Niall had made it so easy for him.

"M-m-maybe," Liam stuttered out unevenly. "I think so. Yes." His voice gained confidence as Niall held him tighter, but he still couldn't look up. Niall pulled Liam's vest off and they both stared at him in the mirror, clothed only in a flimsy piece of light blue material.

Taking in a deep breath through his nose, lips pressed against Liam's skin, Niall guided Liam over to the edge of the bed. Liam bent over willingly and Niall ran his hands over Liam's sides and stomach before letting them slide lower. "So pretty. Princess – is that okay? To call you that?"

Liam hummed in approval even as goosebumps raised up all over him.

"My princess," Niall murmured as he slid his fingers into the waistband of delicate blue lace and pulled them down, leaving the panties stretched around Liam's thighs. "I'm really glad I went with my gut. Couldn't say I knew for sure if you'd want something like – well, a guy can hope, you know?"

Liam propped himself up on his elbow and answered, "Yeah, I know. I definitely know." Liam's stomach flipped knowing Niall had been thinking about this before he had come in the room, before he had seen Liam bared like this. And _princess_. Liam hadn't asked for that, that was all Niall, but it was doing things to his insides he had never expected, the same as the panties.

Niall stepped away and returned with a condom and a bottle of lube. He kept talking as he skimmed his hands over Liam's back, tracing the roped muscles. "The way you were looking at me earlier. Like you wanted me to take you right there." Niall had already started gently rubbing at Liam dry with one hand, pushing at one of Liam's arsecheeks to spread him open, before slicking his fingers up. Liam bit down on his lip to stop the small whines already trying to escape from his throat.

"Have you done this before? Gotten fucked?" Liam shook his head but didn't add that he hadn't even thought about it before today, not as a real thing that could happen. "Saving yourself for marriage, how sweet. What about just fingers?" Niall's voice still had that hint of a smile it always did but it was slow, as he devoted his attention to massaging at Liam's rim, just barely entering his fingertips.

"Yeah. I've done that before. Earlier today actually." Liam hid his face against his forearm, somewhat out of embarrassment for what he had done earlier but also to bury the harder to hide moans as Niall pumped his finger inside him.

"No, shh," Niall coaxed in between small kisses against Liam's shoulder blades. "Tell me," he added as he slid another finger along side the first, moving smoothly in and out of Liam.

Liam choked down a louder noise but answered, pushing against Niall in rhythm. "I – after I showed you. God, I was so hard it hurt. So I went and I – shit, Niall, that feels – "

Niall cut him off from changing the subject. "You fingered yourself while thinking about me?" Niall's voice sounded about to crack and he worked the fingers faster. "God, that is so fucking hot." He twisted his fingers until Liam started bucking his hips. It was easier to just let his body move than to beg for what he wanted, Niall inside him.

"Patience, baby. Soon." Niall pulled his fingers out and wiped the excess lube on his jeans before unzipping them and letting them fall to his ankles. He dragged Liam's panties all the way off and spread his legs just a little further. There was an awful moment where he wasn't touching Liam as he opened the condom and rolled it on, reaching for the lube again for himself. Liam relaxed a little when he felt Niall's thighs pressing against his own and soon enough, Niall's hands were on him again, rubbing over the small of his back and causing him to tilt his arse up a little higher. Niall kept the panties balled up in his fist as he grabbed Liam's hip, the lace scratching against his skin all bunched up.

Liam could hear Niall's breath coming harder now and when he spoke, his voice was a low and harsh whisper. "You want it, princess?"

"Please, Niall," Liam moaned into the bed, ready to continue begging if the waiting didn't end soon.

With one slow press, Niall slid all the way into Liam, both gasping for air. He fell forward against Liam's back at the intensity of the sensation. Liam started groaning loudly with even the smallest twitch of Niall's hips. Niall brought the panties forward to him.

"Do you see how wet you got them?" Liam tried to convey understanding with a moan but he was getting louder and less coherent. Niall breathed against his ear, trying hard to sound confident as he worked to anticipate what Liam wanted, "Do you, do you need help staying quiet? Do you want – "

Liam interrupted this time with a simple, desperate, one-word answer. "Yes." Niall pushed the lacy panties into Liam's mouth and let himself thrust for the first time. They were salty with sweat and precome and they stretched Liam's jaw but it did the trick of muffling his noises effectively. Even without speech, he tried to express how good Niall felt inside him when his whole body tensed and pressed against Niall.

Niall changed the angle he was facing slightly. Liam could feel the way his feet shifted as they were right between his own, Niall's jeans still pooled around his ankles. It was so Niall could watch them better in the full length mirror. "Oh, baby, I wish you could see yourself. So beautiful. Mmm."

If Liam had tried, he maybe could have twisted himself to look, but he would have needed to prop himself up on his elbows and that required a level of coordination he did not possess right now. All he could focus on was the slow, shallow thrusts of Niall's hips and how the movement dragged his cock along the sheets, even harder now.

Niall rambled while fucking just like he did any other time, even though Liam couldn't answer. "Does it feel good? You feel so fucking good on me. I can't believe how good you feel."

Liam wondered how he would have answered the question, too overwhelmed to piece together how he felt into words. There was still a thread of the embarrassment from earlier, about how he loved the panties and was really loving getting fucked, but he was thrilled, too. He felt lucky that Niall reacted the way he did, hungry and eager and possibly getting even hotter from seeing Liam in the panties then Liam got wearing them.

Nervous, too. Nervous that he wouldn't like it once it was actually happening or that Niall would change his mind. Liam had thought about men before this but not often and not practically. Once he had the lacy knickers on, however, a different part of him that craved being pretty and delicate begged for attention and wanted to be unravelled. He was definitely starting to feel unravelled as Niall's thrusts got sharper and deeper.

The pain was so much he couldn't bear to move his hips against Niall's cock the way he had his fingers but it wasn't sharp pain like Niall was hurting him. More a dull ache from the stretch around his hole and then the rest of him just feeling so full. Every time Niall came in a little closer, he couldn't believe it was possible that Niall could get any deeper inside him.

As their pace became more regular, Niall's balls slapped against his leg, an intense reminder of reality, specifically that it was Niall fucking him. There was something about how Liam hadn't seen Niall while he was fucking him, first on his fingers and then on his cock, just felt him and heard him. Liam hadn't even touched Niall's cock before it was against his entrance meaning Niall was already that hard. Next time, Liam could imagine doing this on his back, stroking Niall as Niall's fingers opened him up, which took Liam off guard. He was full of Niall's cock and loving it so much he couldn't wait for there to be a next time.

Niall wrapped his fingers around Liam's hips and pulled him backwards on to his cock which ripped a new, louder noise from Liam, almost a scream as an amazing feeling rocketed up his spine. The panties fell out of his mouth and when they slowed down again, the sensation of Niall pumping inside of him wasn't accompanied by pain anymore, just the echoes of that feeling as Niall brushed against that spot inside him.

Liam whined and started to move his hips backwards on his own. He hadn't meant to but Niall's name was coming up from him over and over again. "Niall, yes. Yes, it does, it feels so good. God, how are you so good at this? How did you – " Liam gasped as Niall hit that spot again but pulled back quickly, "you knew just what to do."

Niall let out a breathless laugh at the question. He had kept his noises quiet, small grunts in between telling Liam how pretty he was and how good his arse looked, but they had been at it long enough that it was getting more difficult for him to keep himself under control. "Some people like it."

The way Niall had said it, Liam didn't know if he meant girls or other guys, but either way, it meant Niall had been balls deep in someone else like this and jealousy and desire squirmed in Liam's belly. He rutted his hips against the bed again before pushing back against Niall, this time Niall letting out a groan of his own. Liam thought it was impossible that he could come again that night after three orgasms in twenty four hours, but his body seemed intent on proving him wrong.

"You okay?" Liam's breath was coming in sharp pants now and with each inhale, he could smell the panties that were still laying inches from his face. Niall hadn't been lying, he had gotten them wet, getting so hot so quickly in them, as Niall ran his hands over him. He had gotten so hard for Niall, because of Niall. Liam managed a nod and another moan when Niall lifted his hips off the bed and wrapped his fist around Liam's aching cock.

"Are you going to come for me?" Liam could feel himself inching closer with each thrust from Niall's hips that pushed him into Niall's fist. His thighs were burning and he could only imagine how Niall felt but he was too far gone to care. The next time Niall's cock hit against his prostate, Liam screamed Niall's name. Having found the spot again, Niall was ruthless in repeating the same motion over and over. "Want to feel you come, baby. Princess, want you to come for – me."

The pause was filled with his own swallowed scream as Liam tightened around him, cock pulsing as he came. Niall's hand was covered in Liam's come but it was clear he did not care as he grabbed Liam's hips with both hands and drove into him. Liam was ready to scream from the sensitivity but before he could, Niall fell forward on Liam's back, holding him tight as he came inside him.

They stayed there for a second, panting together, before Niall slid out and removed the condom. Liam stayed in place as Niall disposed of it in the bathroom and washed his hands. He came back to the bed, jeans pulled up but left undone, and rubbed comforting circles on Liam's back. "Do you want a hand getting cleaned up?" Niall offered.

"No, no, I've got it. If you could just stay for a second..." Liam reached out for Niall's hand as he waited for his vision to clear. He had at least closed his legs from their previously splayed open position. Liam worried if he opened his eyes, it would suddenly hit him what had happened but he also was going to have to move eventually, the sheets already sticking against his stomach.

Niall kept a hand on the small of his back as Liam moved to standing. After a pause to make sure his legs weren't going to give out from under him, he headed into the bathroom, panties tucked in his fist. He rinsed them first and laid them out, before finding a flannel to wipe himself down with. Liam felt like he was avoiding his own gaze in the mirror.

He finally looked up when he was done and honestly, it was less strange than he expected. He looked like he had just had a hell of an orgasm, for sure, but otherwise, he looked like himself. He didn't know exactly how he expected getting fucked up the arse or being called princess to change what he saw, but it didn't. Liam splashed some water on his face and used the towel hanging on the bar to pat himself dry.

Before walking out, Liam looked again at the panties on the counter. He had only gotten to wear them for a few minutes and he had carefully only rinsed where his cock had leaked. He thought about Niall, sitting on the bed on the other side of the door, fully dressed, hopefully still there. On impulse, Liam pulled them back on and headed back into the hotel room.

Niall was sitting on the bed as expected and when Liam walked up to him, he circled his arms around Liam's waist and held him close, face pressed against his freshly washed belly, lightly kissing there. They stood there in silence until Niall couldn't take it anymore. "So, marriage seems pretty fucking great to me."  
  
Liam pulled away and smacked Niall upside the head before collapsing on the bed next to him, making sure to choose the side that wasn't soaked in sweat and come. "It was just a joke," Liam whined, covering his eyes with his forearm.

Niall stretched out along his side and let his fingertips slide just under the elastic at Liam's hip. "Seems pretty far to take a joke, begging me to shove me cock up your arse."

Liam wriggled uncomfortably. "Yeah, you have a point." He didn't follow it up with a joke or a laugh and he felt Niall pull closer before he tugged Liam's arm away from his face.

"Fuck. Wait, I was kidding. Are you okay with everything that just happened?" Niall looked honestly stricken at the idea Liam wasn't. Liam wrapped his arm around Niall's shoulders instead and threaded his fingers through Niall's hair, trying to calm himself.

"I mean, I'm gonna be a bit sore but definitely okay." Niall relaxed under Liam's arm.

"Okay." Niall looked him over one more time to make sure he believed Liam. "Okay." Liam did panic a little when Niall moved forward towards him, but he just popped a small kiss on Liam's nose before leaning back again.

It didn't seem to follow that he had just loved every minute of having Niall inside him but was nervous about a kiss. Especially since they had kissed before, but this would probably be a very different type of kiss, not closed mouth and laughing. Niall looked down and tugged at the waistband of Liam's panties absentmindedly as he waited for Liam to direct their next step.

"I'll have to show you those other pairs sometime." That brightened Niall's face and actually made Liam more comfortable in an odd way. That Niall was just as eager for a next time.

"Don't take too long or I'll go find matching stockings." Liam groaned at that, a mix of annoyed but happy sounds, and tried to roll away. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea, but he was dead set on ignoring the way it got him stiff, too fucked out to even think about his dick.

"Don't worry, not tonight," Niall added, only pulling himself closer against Liam's back. "But we should maybe figure out some sleeping arrangements since..." Niall waved a hand behind himself to refer to the mess on the bed.

Liam leaned up on his elbows. "Can we go to yours?"

"Course. Throw on some clothes or whatever and we can go. But if you want to wear those to bed," Niall added, "I'm not gonna stop you." Liam tried to hide a small smirk but he already knew he was going to keep them on as long as Niall wanted him to.


End file.
